


Воспоминания, которые помогли не потерять надежды

by Jackycat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Starting Over
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat





	1. Chapter 1

\- Я больше ничего не сделаю, пока ты не подскажешь, где его искать. Если тебе нужно, чтобы я и дальше спасал людей, я хочу кое-что взамен.

Джон Риз повесил трубку телефона-автомата, получив указания в ответ на неприкрытую угрозу. Он озвучил решение, которое было вполне оправданным: он не станет продолжать помогать незнакомым людям, если рядом нет его гениального спутника, приказам которого Риз готов был беспрекословно подчиняться. Беспрекословно и всегда, кроме моментов, когда речь заходила о безопасности самого Финча, хотя тот и пытался убедить всех вокруг, что беспокоиться не следует. Риз давал понять созданному Гарольдом виртуальному интеллекту и, главным образом, самому Гарольду, что не будь последнего рядом - Джон выходит из игры.

\- Твой друг. Надеюсь, ты найдешь его. Ему с тобой повезло, - слова Леона Тау - вороватого бухгалтера, спасенного от расправы, отразились в душе Джона внезапной надеждой, и гадкое чувство безысходности немного отступило.

«Конечно найду. Сам, или заручившись поддержкой доверенных людей. Найду, чего бы мне это не стоило. Ты весь знаешь об этом, Финч? Знаешь лучше своей дьявольской Машины. Потому, что тебе одному известно, как много ты для меня значишь!»

Есть обязательства без временных рамок. Есть переживания, способные сломать даже самого сильного человека. Есть чувства, которые нельзя передать словами, которые обостряются и болезненно давят на душу, стоит только осознать свою беспомощность, неспособность помочь тому, к кому эти чувства обращены.

***  
\- Ты уходишь? Не останешься со мной? - Oбдолбанный Финч – это одно из самых ярких воспоминаний, которые набрались у Джона за недолгий промежуток времени, когда они работали вместе.  
\- Я буду присматривать за тобой, - пообещал Риз, улыбнувшись краешком губ, - тебе лучше поспать.  
\- Не хочешь поговорить? – Сжимая в руках плед и бутылки с минералкой, Финч оглядел сподручного недоуменным взглядом. Взглядом, в котором одновременно с недоумением читались разочарование и беспричинное веселье. Он несколько раз моргнул, на лице появилась плутоватая улыбка. На первый взгляд неуклюжий, комичный человек.  
\- Ты потом пожалеешь об этом. Ты же очень скрытный, помнишь? – Соблазн приоткрыть занавес тайны, которой окружил себя напарник, был очень велик, но Джон знал, что во сто крат важнее сохранить доверие, которое начало зарождаться в их сложных отношениях. Выманивать секреты у Финча теперь, когда он находился на грани реальности и фантазии, нечестно. Более того, это попахивает подлостью. Риз не сомневался в том, что именно возрастающее доверие поможет ему узнать, что утаивает его скрытный патрон. Возможно, на это уйдет время, но Риз хотел, чтобы решение довериться добровольно исходило от здравомыслящего Финча.  
\- Да ладно! – Протянул тот. – Спрашивай, что пожелаешь. У меня нет секретов от тебя.  
Риз посмотрел в ответ долгим пристальным взглядом. Он только сейчас понял, что Финч принимает его за кого-то другого. Действительно, весь вечер начальник вел себя с совершенно несвойственной ему фамильярностью.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гарольд, - такое положение вещей, впрочем, ничего не меняло, хотя и распалило любопытство: «Нет секретов? Неужто у него есть настолько близкий приятель?»

Риз устремился в коридор, но не успел он скрыться за поворотом закутка, где собирался ночевать, как оказался объятым внезапно подоспевшим сзади Финчем.  
\- Ты собираешься оставить меня одного в таком состоянии, да, Нейтан? – Спросил тот, тесно обнимая обеими руками и прижимаясь щекой к пиджаку у плеча Джона.  
\- Нейтан? – Удивленный Риз нахмурился, пытаясь выловить верное из тех воспоминаний, что вспыхнули в мозгу, когда он услышал чужое имя.  
\- Это более чем недальновидно с твоей стороны, - продолжал Финч, ничуть не ослабляя объятий, - а что, если мне придет в голову взломать систему безопасности ФБР или обрубить всему населению Нью-Йорка коммуникационную сеть? Так, для развлечения.  
Джону не пришлось слишком напрягаться, чтобы выпутаться из объятий. Развернувшись, Риз положил ладони на плечи Финча, заглянул в неестественно блестящие глаза, прочел во взгляде насмешку.  
\- Тебе ведь нравится ограждать мирных жителей от неприятностей, не так ли? – Осведомился обкайфевший патрон. - А я сейчас более чем опасен для окружающих. – Гарольд склонил голову к плечу, и Джон словил себя на мысли, что никогда не видел у своего начальника такого лукавого выражения лица.  
\- Самое действенное средство усмирения для тебя – это сон, - Риз говорил медленно, словно сомневался, что до собеседника доходит смысл его слов. – Скоро эффект действия наркотика пройдет, и ты пожалеешь о каждом сказанном слове. Поэтому послушай меня и отправляйся спать.  
\- Но, Нейтан, я не хочу спать, - заупрямился Финч, - напротив, я чувствую себя так, словно способен работать без отдыха несколько суток подряд.  
\- Гарольд, я – не Нейтан. – Риз слегка встряхнул его, склонился ближе к его лицу, - посмотри на меня хорошенько.  
На мгновение застыв, Финч вгляделся в лицо Джона.  
\- Нет, - проговорил он наконец, не теряя, однако, навеянного экстази задора, - конечно, ты не Нейтан. Но ты определенно человек, которому я верю, как всегда верил Нейтану. В конце концов, разве имена так уж много значат?

Понимая, что словами упрямца не переубедить, Джон вздохнул, развернул Финча и настойчиво повел его туда, где располагался потрепанный диван.

\- Не_Нейтан, – сквозь смешок произнес Гарольд по дороге, - я буду звать тебя Не_Нейтан, хорошо? – он попытался притормозить и заглянуть Ризу в лицо, - ты не обидишься?  
\- Я обижусь, если ты сейчас же не ляжешь и не попытаешься заснуть.  
\- Но ты никуда не уйдешь, так ведь? – Поддаваясь легкому давлению рук Джона, Гарольд уселся. - Ты вроде обещал присматривать за мной?  
Словив Риза за край пиджака, Финч потянул его вниз и усадил рядом.  
\- Ладно. Но тогда ты должен меня слушаться! Вот, - забрав у напарника плед и воду, Риз откупорил одну из бутылок и протянул Финчу. – Выпей и укладывайся.  
Гарольд принял бутылку из рук Джона, сделал глоток, но тут же поперхнулся, смеясь.  
\- Все в порядке? - Риз по инерции похлопал его по спине.  
\- Ты выглядишь очень трогательно, когда пытаешься заботиться, - проговорил Финч, косясь на собеседника и хихикая. Риз покачал головой, стараясь скрыть за снисходительностью смущение.  
\- Но мне это по душе, – продолжал Гарольд, - мне этого даже не хватает.  
\- Отлично. Тогда позволь мне еще немного за тобой поухаживать. В конце концов сейчас из нас двоих я лучше соображаю, и понимаю, что ты несешь околесицу и что тебе нужно проспаться. - Джон поднялся, помог Финчу улечься. Он даже накрыл Гарольда пледом, чтобы завершить картину трепетной опеки.

Пару минут Финч лежал, улыбаясь счастливой улыбкой и рассматривая потолок. Потом заговорил, и из всей выданной им тирады Риз заключил только то, что экстази, помимо прочего – отличный способ развязывать языки. Естественно, ничего нового он не узнал: даже в состоянии наркотического опьянения мозг Финча умел отсеивать важные факты и держать их на замке.

\- …Как же странно, что из обилия доступной информации люди зачастую выбирают никчемные данные, которыми кишат СМИ. Предпочитают будоражить сознание яркими картинками, вымышленными историями, надуманными переживаниями. Вместо того, чтобы тренировать мозги, забивают их отбросами, словно черепная коробка – один большой мусорный контейнер. – Финч замолчал лишь на секунду, чтобы перевести дух. – Даже представить сложно, чего каждый человек мог бы добиться, используя хоть вполсилы свой потенциал. Однако… - он задумался, - будь среди обычных людей побольше пытливых умов, меня с моими способностями, возможно, задвинули бы на второй план. Толпе гениев вряд ли нужен еще один.  
\- Самомнения тебе не занимать, - усмехнулся Джон, но Гарольд, казалось, даже не услышал его слов.  
\- Я уже вижу, как эти грамотеи пытаются превзойти один другого в достижениях. Скучать бы точно не пришлось. Хотя, по правде сказать, думаю, никакое из их изобретений не сравнилось бы с Машиной… Нет уж, все лавры гениальности я предпочитаю оставить себе, – он вдруг приподнялся на локтях, загадочно посмотрел на Риза. – И потом, я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь слишком умный переманил у меня тебя.  
\- Ну, поскольку мы уже определили, что по уму тебе нет равных, думаю, об этом не стоит волноваться, – насмешливо произнес Риз.  
Гарольд довольно улыбнулся.  
\- На то есть свои причины, - сказал он немного погодя. - Например, мне нравится, что ты так беспокоишься о моей безопасности. Нравится, что ты мной восхищаешься. Когда я открываю тебе тонкости, о которых известно только мне, ты смотришь на меня с таким самозабвением, так внимательно слушаешь, будто я – единственный на свете источник знаний. Это приятно. Это, пожалуй, самое приятное в нашей с тобой работе.  
Джон был слишком смущен, чтобы иронизировать на сей раз. А когда он спохватился и хотел что-то ответить, он понял, что Гарольд уже крепко и безмятежно спал.

Вопреки своим первоначальным планам, Риз не ушел в смежную комнату отчасти потому, что ему хотелось посмотреть на физиономию пробудившегося Финча. Это, думал Джон, отлично подойдет в качестве отместки за конфуз.  
Возможно, Риз позволил себе лишнее, когда, бережно отодвинув Финча к спинке дивана, сам улегся рядом. В конечном итоге, по словам самого Гарольда, забота была ему по душе, а действия Джона всегда можно истолковать как попытку не дать гению свалиться во сне на пол. Обнять Финча Риз, однако, не решился, хотя это и приходило в голову.

Перед тем, как забыться сном, Джон размышлял над словами Гарольда, которые все не шли из головы. Финч был прав: с момента, когда перед Ризом изложили суть дела, он не переставал удивляться и восхищаться этим с виду неприметным человеком в очках. Досадно то, что такие эмоции не получилось скрыть.  
Безопасность. Конечно Джон радел о безопасности своего патрона. И дело тут не только в благодарности за спасение судьбы, за подарком предоставленный шанс начать все с нового листа. В какой-то момент Риз осознал, что рядом снова появился человек, жизнь которого нужнее и дороже его собственной. Если бы он мог, он оградил бы Гарольда от любых, даже самых незначительных переживаний. Возможно, такое отношение уходило корнями в привитые еще в ЦРУ ценности: охранять интересы вышестоящего начальства даже ценой собственной жизни. Вся правда состояла в том, что, в отличии от прежних боссов, с Финчем его связало нечто более сильное, чем обязанность слепого подчинения.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ты однажды сказал, что человеческий разум - самый непредсказуемый механизм. Если хочешь, считай это погрешностью кода в моем мозгу. Что с этим делать - решать тебе, но мне необходимо было поставить тебя в известность, - усевшись напротив Финча, Джон Риз склонился, уперся локтями в колени и внимательно посмотрел на напарника, ожидая ответа.

Они только что расправились с очередным заданием и теперь находились в своем офисе-библиотеке: Гарольд, как обычно, был занят компьютером, а Джон бродил меж книжных стеллажей, время от времени беря в руки то один, то другой том и машинально читая названия книг. Этим вечером он никак не мог заставить себя заняться чем-нибудь более дельным. Он складывал в уме обрывки мыслей и фраз в целостную речь, чтобы поговорить наконец со своим шефом и высказать личную просьбу, которая уже давно не давала ему покоя.  
Когда Риз обратился к напарнику с предложением побеседовать, тот согласился и слушал сначала, не отводя взгляда от монитора. Однако стоило Финчу уловить смысл сказанного, он убрал руки с клавиатуры, развернулся и уставился на Джона, в удивлении вздернув брови.  
Понимая, что от него ждут реакции, Гарольд Финч отвел взгляд и поправил на переносице очки, стараясь скрыть за этом деловитым жестом смятение. Он некоторое время сосредоточенно, слегка хмурясь, смотрел перед собой, как это обычно случалось, когда появлялась очередная запутанная технологическая проблема.

\- Надо признать, мистер Риз, твоя позиция меня несколько озадачила, - сказал он наконец.  
Отметив в голосе собеседника неожиданно жесткие интонации, Джон поспешил добавить:  
\- Твое решение никак не повлияет на качество моей работы.  
\- Если я правильно тебя понял, это завуалированное предложение, гм... - Гарольд прочистил горло, прежде чем закончить фразу, - более близких отношений?  
\- Не совсем так, - Риз неловко усмехнулся, чувствуя, как кровь прилила к щекам. Он помолчал мгновение, прежде чем заговорить снова:  
\- Вряд ли есть какие-нибудь факты обо мне, о которых ты не знаешь. Нет ничего, что я мог бы скрыть от тебя, кроме, собственно говоря, моих мыслей и переживаний. Хотя, мне думается, что в половине из них ты уже разобрался. Все, что я прошу: позволить мне не прятать свои эмоции. Этим я хочу показать, что полностью полагаюсь на тебя и полностью тебе доверяю. - «И жду, что ты доверишься мне наконец», вслух Риз этого не сказал, но почувствовал, что Гарольд прекрасно его понял: он быстро взглянул на собеседника и спросил.  
\- Полагаю, тебе нужно откровение? Тогда для начала объясни, какая настоящая причина твоей просьбы?  
Джон вздохнул:  
\- Я устал держать все в себе. Я, в конце концов, обычный человек, и, как любому другому человеку, мне иногда необходимо выплескивать свои чувства.  
Он замолчал, но затем с интересом и лукавой улыбкой посмотрел на напарника:  
\- Мне показалось, или ты предположил, что я прошу о чем-то большем, чем сотрудничество и дружеские отношения? Странно, Финч...  
На сей раз румянцем смущения залился Гарольд.  
\- Никак не представляю тебя, мистер Риз, плачущимся мне в жилетку, - он поскорее перевел разговор с сомнительной темы.  
\- Значит, у меня еще есть шанс тебя удивить, - усмехнулся Джон.  
\- В таком случае, это будет любопытно и даже познавательно, - Финч повел плечами и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Тогда договорились? – Риз выпрямился и протянул напарнику руку для пожатия.  
Гарольд медлил всего долю секунды. Впрочем, как он решил, такой уговор ничего не нарушит.

Финч, однако, не предполагал, что, пожав, Джон не сразу отпустит его ладонь. Неожиданно задержав пальцы Гарольда, Риз обнял его запястье обеими руками, склонился и осторожно поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони. Финч в замешательстве застыл. От внезапности, но еще больше - от того, что почувствовал, сколько эмоций Джон вложил в это кроткое прикосновение. Всю благодарность и уважение, все восхищение и преклонение перед умом Гарольда, всю нежность, преданность и готовность вверить на постоянное пользование свою жизнь.

Джон поднял голову, встретился с совершенно ошарашенным взглядом шефа, которого, буквально, смело и расплющило такое признание. Гарольд смотрел на Риза во все глаза. Не зная, как реагировать, он даже позабыл, что его пальцы все еще зажаты в широкой теплой ладони друга. Джон сам отпустил его руку, еле заметно улыбнулся и поинтересовался, не хочется ли Финчу чая. Гарольд, очнувшись, моргнул и промолчал, но когда Риз был уже готов спуститься по лестнице, отправляясь за обещанным чаем, догнал его:  
\- Значит, - воскликнул он, задыхаясь от волнения, - я был прав?  
Джон обернулся и многозначительно посмотрел на начальника, не теряя все той же полуулыбки, за которой отлично умел скрывать половину своих настоящих переживаний.  
\- И тебя не останавливает то, что я – мужчина? – Финч никак не мог поверить, что на короткий миг посчитал вымыслом свои изначальные догадки касательно чувств человека, за которым наблюдал уже достаточно долго.  
\- Единственное, что меня остановит, это, если ты скажешь «нет», – ответил Риз.

***  
Выжимая максимальную скорость из двигателя, чтобы добраться вовремя до недавно вычисленного адреса в Мериленде, Джон Риз чувствовал настоящий азарт. Теперь, когда удалось установить личность загадочной Рут и найти ее месторасположение, он не сомневался, что вскоре Финч будет освобожден.   
А еще Джон с улыбкой подумал, что, вопреки своим опасениям, так и не услышал от Гарольда того пресловутого «нет». Ни тогда, ни впредь.


	3. Chapter 3

Почувствовав, что Джон стал отклоняться, Гарольд вздрогнул и машинально попытался опереться ладонью о кровать. Риз не мог этого не заметить. Он замер, еще плотнее привлек друга к себе, заставляя соприкоснуться спиной со своими грудью и животом:  
\- Я помню про твой позвоночник, не беспокойся, - жарко прошептал он в шею Финча. – Доверься мне.

Этих слов хватило, и Гарольд сейчас же расслабился. Он уже успел заметить, что лишнее напряжение приносит только неудобство и ему самому, и Джону, когда тот внутри.

Удерживая друга поперек груди, Риз увлек его за собой, опустился спиной на постель, уложил Финча на себя так, что тот упирался затылком в его плечо. Все так же крепко прижимая напарника к себе, Джон возобновил осторожное движение, но вскоре понял, что Гарольду не до удовольствий.

\- Неудобно? – Риз принялся гладить ладонью немного влажную кожу его живота. – Обопрись ступнями о мои колени. И не бойся, я не дам тебе упасть.

Как только Финч подчинился, Джон качнул его немного резче обыкновенного, проникнув глубже и вызвав порывистое и громкое «а-ах!..». Риз коротко коснулся губами чувствительной кожи за ухом, не прекращая своих действий.

 

За время, когда их близкие отношения, начатые довольно спонтанно, набирали обороты, Гарольд отмечал все новые и новые на первый взгляд незначительные детали, характерные его сподручному. Например, Джон никогда не оспаривал решения напарника в делах, не касающихся работы. Никогда не навязывал своего общества, если чувствовал, что Финчу нужно побыть наедине с собой. Всегда с чуткостью и вниманием относился к просьбам и потребностям Гарольда, что иногда вызывало в последнем немалую долю раздражения. Что касается совместного удовольствия, то Джон, хотя и предпочитал руководить процессом, ни разу не дерзнул давить на друга. Он терпеливо ждал и дозволял себе только то, на что Гарольд был согласен. И, на самом деле, вскоре Финч соглашался уже абсолютно на все, зная, с какой осторожностью Джон с ним обращается, чтобы лишний раз не причинить неудобства, шла ли речь о болезненных скобах в хребте или о вариациях поз в постели.

Гарольд, казалось, приспособился к новому положению. Покрыв одной ладонью обнимающую руку Джона, другой он уперся в изголовье кровати, находящееся сейчас сбоку.   
Финч шумно хватал приоткрытым ртом воздух, ощущая волну мурашек на коже каждый раз, когда Джон задевал в нем наиболее чувствительную область.  
\- Сколько… - с натугой проговорил он, - у тебя еще подобных... выдумок?  
\- Есть парочка, - улыбнутся Риз, свободная ладонь которого переместилась вниз живота Гарольда и сомкнулась кольцом на его полу-сникшем достоинстве.  
\- Надо признать, мистер… Риз… ты не перестаешь… удивлять меня-я-а-ах!..  
\- Почему-то мне кажется, что тебя это не печалит, - пальцы Джона, сжимая крепче, ускорили темп поглаживаний, пока он сам осторожно высвободился из тела друга. Кончать внутрь сегодня не входило в его планы: презерватив остался в кармане штанов - Риз попросту не успел его надеть.  
\- И еще, - Джон, как сумел, придержал содрогнувшегося в экстазе Финча, чтобы сковать движения, которые могли потревожить поврежденную спину, - может, начнешь называть меня по имени вне рабочее время?  
Он подождал, когда к Гарольду вернется более не менее спокойное дыхание, и добавил:  
\- Нейтана ты иначе, как по имени, не называл. По крайней мере, в моем присутствии.

Джон улыбнулся: хотя он не мог видеть выражение лица лежащего на нем Финча, но живо представил, как тот резко распахнул глаза и насторожился.  
\- Это в тебе говорит собственническое чувство, с которым я еще не знаком? – осведомился Гарольд, как мог максимально повернув голову. Услышав в ответ только своенравное хмыканье, он усмехнулся и закрыл глаза: - Прости, привычка. Но я это учту… Джон.

***  
Риз не успел выстрелить, когда увидел, как Финч, собрав все силы, приподнялся и толкнул Рут, спасая тем самым жизнь пожилому полицейскому. Не теряя ни мгновения, Джон принялся прокладывать себе путь сквозь паникующую толпу к распластавшемуся на полу другу. Он и думать забыл о хакерше, которая, воспользовавшись ситуацией, поторопилась скрыться.   
Присев на корточки рядом с Гарольдом, Риз наскоро осмотрел его и понял, что пуля напарника не задела. Он, однако, заметил, что Финч находится в странном полусне, и встревожился.  
\- Прости, что так долго. - Проговорил Джон, пытаясь поставить друга на ноги. - Ты, как, в порядке? Можешь идти?  
Финч пошатнулся. Он еле держался на ногах.  
\- Надо срочно выбираться отсюда. Копы будут здесь с минуты на минуту, - Риз долго не раздумывал, он поднял Гарольда на руки и вместе с ним поспешил к выходу.  
На резкий протест против такого обращения у Финча не оказалось сил, и он покорно позволил донести себя до машины и усадить на заднее сиденье. Кроме того, как бы не сердился Гарольд на вольность своего сподручного, на его дерзкое отступление от намеченного плана, он был счастлив снова оказаться в компании Джона.   
Однако без укоризненных замечаний все же не обошлось:  
\- Вообще-то, я не планировал, что ты меня найдешь, мистер Риз. Другим твоя помощь нужнее.  
\- Ты спас мне жизнь разок-другой, Гарольд, - отозвался тот, словив взгляд начальника в зеркале заднего вида. - Справедливо было отплатить тем же.

Риз вывел машину на центральную улицу и сейчас уже во всю мчал подальше от вокзала, который готовился стать центром здешних экстренных новостей.  
\- Чем она тебя накачала? - Проговорил Джон, заметив в зеркале, как Финч трет виски и часто моргает.  
\- Транквилизатор, надо полагать. Чувствую себя неважно.

Риз видел, что каждое слово требует от друга усилий, поэтому он предложил Гарольду улечься и попробовать поспать, пока они не прибудут в Нью-Йорк. Все же Джон не смог удержаться, чтобы не заметить с улыбкой, пока Финч еще не уснул:  
\- Ты, со своей скрытностью, и твоя Машина заставили меня изрядно поволноваться. По правде говоря, в самый раз - приковать тебя наручниками к складной решетке в библиотеке и хорошенько отхлестать чем-нибудь, вроде мокрого полотенца. – Риз умышленно сделал паузу и насмешливо посмотрел в зеркало на встревоженную физиономию Финча. – Жаль, что я - не любитель таких развлечений.  
Гарольд промолчал, но Риз отчетливо слышал, как у напарника вырвался вздох облегчения.

 

Пес пришелся Финчу по душе, что очень обрадовало Джона. Было невозможно приятно находиться снова в привычной атмосфере и знать, что друг рядом и что с ним все в порядке.

Неожиданный телефонный звонок мобильного вернул с неба на землю. Увидев неопределившийся номер, Джон включил громкую связь и принял вызов. Узнав голос на другом конце линии, он словил настороженный взгляд Финча:  
\- Надеюсь, я не помешала трепетному воссоединению, Джон? Хочу поблагодарить Вас за то, что нашли мою подругу и похоронили ее как положено. Я этого не забуду.  
Риз отвернулся от Гарольда, чтобы тот не видел его лица: Джон насилу сдержал вскипевшую ярость:  
\- Приблизишься к нам еще раз и пожалеешь, - тихо проговорил он.  
\- Это вряд ли. Передайте Гарольду, я выйду на связь, когда буду готова. У вас есть еще немного времени, чтобы насладиться друг другом. – На этом связь оборвалась.  
\- Никак не успокоится, - проговорил Риз, видя, что напарника очень взволновал внезапный звонок. Он повременил немного, отправляя замолчавший мобильник в карман, и добавил, напустив на себя невинный вид: - Но в одном она все-таки права.  
\- В чем? - Удивился Гарольд.  
\- В том, что сейчас как раз самое время для трепетного воссоединения, - не вдаваясь в пояснения, Джон приблизился к напарнику, склонился к его лицу и, легко удержав пальцами подбородок, прильнул к губам.

***  
\- Ну как? Мы спасли четырехглазого дружка? – Спросил детектив Фаско, подойдя к коллеге, которая, озадаченно хмурясь, просматривала какие-то видеозаписи на мониторе своего компьютера.  
\- Да. Похоже на то. – Протянула Картер. – Вот, посмотри.

Лайнел без интереса глянул на нечеткое изображение, снятое, вероятно, уличной камерой: знакомая плечистая фигура и характерные уверенные движения не оставляли сомнений на счет объекта съемки. Финч, которого тоже нельзя было не узнать, был в надежных руках в самом прямом смысле этого слова.

Детектив Фаско вопросительно посмотрел на коллегу.  
\- Странные у них какие-то отношения, - проговорила та, задумчиво надув губы.  
Лайнел безразлично пожал плечами и отошел к своему столу.

Детективу Картер хватило пары минут на уничтожение видеозаписи, чтобы очередной раз не привлечь лишнего внимания к «здоровяку в костюме».  
\- Пропустим по стаканчику? - Эта фраза, слетевшая с ее уст, могла означать только одно: удачное завершение рабочего дня.  
\- Только если там не будет яиц, - усмехнулся Фаско, полностью с ней соглашаясь.


End file.
